


Blake Frost

by hexdragonqueen



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jack's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexdragonqueen/pseuds/hexdragonqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 15 years when Jack became a guardian, The Big Four are in for a big surprise that makes them see just how little they know about the winter spirit. What could go wrong when the guardian find out Jack is the winter king and that Jack has a son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know is that this takes place 15 years after Jack became a guardian. THIS IS NOT A BLACKICE STORY. Blake is black in Old English So Blake Frost (OC) name translates to Black Frost. And Tala Snow (OC) translates to Wolf Snow. This will not be a yaoi story, 
> 
> ages for you to know  
> Jack ~ 332 years  
> Tala ~ 13 years  
> Blake ~ 12 years he is just small of his age

The North Pole (no one’s pov)

Sitting around the meeting table at the North Pole were North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny. They were waiting for their newest member Jack Frost to arrive to this month’s meeting. Even though he has been late for just about every meeting for the past 15 years they did not push him to explain his absence knowing he was a winter spirit and they knew very little of what they actually did. Jack never giving them time to ask that for after the meeting he was out the window or just avoided the topic altogether. The guardians were clueless when it came to knowing where Mother Nature, or the seasonal rulers to ask them. Bunny was getting impatient and left to look for Jack at the lake they found him at so often and hoped he was there or something that gave them a clue as to where he was. And that is where this story began with a mad bunny about to leave the North Pole to find the frost teen.

“North I can’t take it. I am going to find that anklebiter and drag his butt here so we can get this meeting over with. I have eggs I have to finish painting.” Bunny said  
“Bunny where would you even look? You know sweet tooth doesn’t stay in one place for long.” Tooth said with worry in her voice even though she knew that Jack could take care of himself she was still worried about him.  
“I know sheila, but I may find something at that lake he is always by. I’ll start there.” and with that He was gone with a flower in the place of where he was.  
“No worries Tooth, Bunny will find Jack and all will be good” North said to up Tooth’s confidence and Sandy giving a thumbs up while drinking everyones eggnog. 

Jack’s Lake 

Bunny came up and ended up in covered in snow and looking like a snow hare. Looking around there was no signs of life, one of the many reasons he hated winter was that everything was dead or look like it was. After getting closer to the lake Bunny hears a child's laughter and a wolf bark. Thinking of the worst possible outcome Bunny went into a full run. When he approached the lake he saw a child that looked ten with black hair that for some reason reminded him of Pitch. He wore a Dark blue shirt with a brown cloak that looked like it was from the 1700s. The kid had pale skin that looked like Jack’s. When Bunny saw the wolf he was just as surprised to see a black and white patched wolf as to see it playing with the kid. Bunny wanting to protect the kid from harm, jumped in and pushed the wolf away only to hear the kid screaming at him.

“Don’t hurt Tala you over grown rabbit. Get away from my friend.” the kid said  
Bunny was stuck in an ice that seemed to have something that looked like black sand fused with in it. When Bunny looked up he saw the face of the boy and how it looked a lot like Jack if he was younger, but besides the hair there was one other thing that was different that prevent Bunny from saying this was Jack and that was that the kids eyes were two different colors. One eye was ice blue and the other was yellow like Pitch’s. At this point Bunny found it weird how this kid could make ice, looked like Jack and reminded him a lot of Pitch. Bunny broke the ice hearing the kid say something like “I wish my ice was stronger like Dad’s.” Having no clue what to do with him Bunny knocked him out, picking up the kid and wolf and took them to the North Pole.

Shortly after Bunny left Jack flew down to the lake in an outfit that looked like it was only worn by royalty. The suit was all blue with frost and snow decorating it along with the cape that was on his shoulders.  
“Blake, Tala I’m back.” Jack said waiting for the two to respond only to be met with silence. “Come on you two, we have to get Tala back to her parents in the Ice Palace.” Jack grew worried Blake, being his son, was always loud and making some kind of sound. that was when Jack saw a flower in full bloom in snow that was a foot deep the only way this could happen was if a certain kangaroo came here. If that was the case Jack had to find the kids fast befor the guardians did something they would regret later. Jack just now remembering that there was a meeting today at the pole, had the wind carried him as fast as it could to North’s Workshop. And lets just say that when Jack would get there they would have to not only deal with a pissed off Jack Frost but a pissed off king of winter, for no one kidnaps the Winter kings son without receiving some kind of pain. 

North’s workshop

The others were surprised to say the least when bunny returned with two children past out in his arms. One boy (A/N being lazy. you already know what Blake looks like) and a girl that had hair with black and white highlights, was wearing what looked like a native American dress and had her hole left arm black except her hand which had a wolf head on the back of it.  
“Bunny explain why you have two children with you instead of Sweet Tooth!” As soon as Tooth laid eyes on the passed out children she was mad as to what Bunny did to them and why he had them with him.  
“When I was looking for Frostbite, I found this boy playing with this girl that can change into a wolf. Thinking the anklebiter was in trouble I pushed the girl, which is named Tala, alway at that point this kid tries to freeze me with ice that has what looks like black sand in it. The boy seemed like trouble based on how much he reminded me for Pitch. Not knowing what to do I brought them back here, with no sign of Frostbite,” Bunny explained. After that the guardians had no clue what to think. If this kid was linked to Pitch they were in trouble if Pitch found a way to use powers like Jack’s. After putting the two kids in a dreamsand cage and discussing what they were going to, Tala stated to wake up.  
“Where are we,” Tala said to herself taking in her surrounding. The last things she remembered was playing with the prince waiting for King Jack to come and get them after he was done doing some business in that area. Than something hit her that as not the prince’s or the king’s snowballs, more like a punch. Now after remembering that and they were now in some kind of workshop she looked around for the people who have her and Blake. Once she laid eyes on the Guardians she knew that they would be safe soon for the King knew these people and would come to save them. Tala took Blake into her arms to protect him until the king got here. To get the Guardians attention she gave a bark that worked. With that the Guardians were by them in moments.  
“I may not know what you have planned for us put as so as the king gets word we are here you are going to be in big trouble.” Tala barked at them to show she was not afraid of them.  
“Well your nightmare king will get no where near this place.” North said  
“Not Pitch please keep him away from me!” Blake woke up screaming.  
“Well it looks like one of you are afraid of your king what are you going to do now?” Bunny said maybe a little too meanly.  
“Why would Pitch be our king when he is the Prince to the Winter King?” Tala barked back just as mean.  
Black was now hiding his face in Tala chest crying saying he wanted his dad to be here now.

Shortly after Blake started to cry the winds started to pound against the windows trying to get them open. Tala knew that her king, and Blake’s dad was here. To the Guardians it was just Jack trying to get. When North told the Phil to open the window for Jack, he came bursting in with rage on his face. Without saying a word Jack made a clear ice between the guardians and the cage the children were in. At this the Guardians were confused on; Jack’s actions, his rage, the strange outfit and why his eyes never left the cage.  
These were answered as Jack broke the cage and the young boy ran to Jack crying hugging him. The Guardians were now frozen with shock and fear as they herd Jack and the boy talk.  
“Daddy I was so scared, but I’m fine now that you're here now. You should have seen Tala she put up a good fight to keep me safe.” Blake said between cries.  
And with that The guardians knew they were in deep trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardians looked to each other. Jack’s actions seemed reasonable now. Jack left the kids at his lake, comes back to find them missing and learning that Bunny took them. Jack would be upset with them. The ice melted around the Guardians, but they were still a little bit afraid that Jack may lash out at them if they got to close. Jack turned to the Guardians   
“I am taking these two home and I will be back for us to discuss what has happened.” Jack said with a hint of frustration. Jack was gone as fast as he came.   
“We need to make this up to Sweet Tooth, we really messed up this time.” Tooth said to break the silence.   
“Its his fault for over reacting he never told us that he had a kid. I would have never took him if I knew he was Jack`s.” Bunny said trying to justify his actions. Before Bunny could do anything he was hit with a boot in the face. When Bunny turned around he saw Sandy with the other boot. Up till this point Sandy had stayed out of the way and never went near the kids when Bunny brought them in. (A/N I feel like at the start that Jack would trust Sandy more than the other Guardians. Jack and Sandy will have some past that will be explained later) Sandy made a bunch a signs so fast that only North could understand them. “Bunny calm down Sandy said that he knew that was Jack`s kid and tried to tell us but we were not paying him any attention.” North translated. Bunny could only reply with “ But you were the one to put them in the cage.” Bunny thought that he had corned Sandy but Sandy made signs that could only mean that he did it to prevent fighting just like how Jack made the ice wall. With that the Guardians were met with silence waiting for Jack to return.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Jacks POV  
I had Tala on my back and Blake in my arms practical asleep. I knew that the Guardians meant no harm but the Guardians do have a habit of jumping to conclusions. Thinking that just brings up memories of easter and how they think that my job is the easiest one of their. I was the KING of winter, once a prince after old man winter stepped down. I not only had to worry about global warming, bring winter on time, keeping the death rate as low as I can but I have my own child, and am a guardian of fun. How much more responsibly do I need? Coming up to the winter palace I could see Tala’s parents and my top two knights, how both have a soft spot for Blake. I hand Tala off to her parents and give Blake to my knights. I explain to them what happened and that I need to head back to the north pole to deal with the guardians. 

As I walk in The first thing I see is the kangaroo with a boot impression in his face that he was trying to get rid of. When everyone noticed that I was standing there in the doorway, still in my king outfit and not my blue sweatshirt, Tooth came flying up to me. “Jack I speak for everyone when I say sorry. We had no clue that he was your son, Bunny thought he was a threat and brought him here where most of us were. At first we were confused as to why he brought the kids until Bunny said that he gave of the feeling of pitch then were all convinced that he was working with Pitch and we sort of jumped to conclusions.” That was all I need to hear. I was curious as to why they had them but now I know. I walked over to where the others were sitting and made myself an ice chair. I hate it when people go blaming themselves even if it was their fault but they didn’t know better. “I am still a little upset with you guys but I do share some of the fault here. I will answer any questions you may have so we can not have any misunderstandings ok.” I said knowing what kind of questions I will come at me. First was Bunny “What’s with the get up, you acting like royalty now.” This was going to be fun. “Why what else would a king were when he has kingly duties to do.” Next was North “ Jack we know you think highly of yourself but Old man winter” I cut him off “is gone I am the new Winter king. Have been for 200 years, A winter king is in power for 3,000 years or until they are killed. I was a prince for only a hundred years before the old man stepped down. Next.” Next was Tooth who I expected to ask this question. “Who is your son, like what is his name, are his teeth white, who is the mother?” This is going to long “Well his name is Blake Frost, he was given to me by Manny. It started 12 years ago. 3 years after we defeated Pitch something was pulling me to the south pole, to be more perseid the area where Pitch and I fought after you said that I joined Pitch. There was still evidence of our fight. When fighting Pitch and myself made a big ice and black sand fused tower like thing. When I arrived at that place Manny spoke to me. He told me He was sorry for leaving me alone for 300 years and he knew I get attached too easily. So he gifted me with a child that would stay with me. He send down a moonbeam. Changing the ice tower into a child, into Blake sense than I have raised Blake as my son and loved him just as much. He may have some control over black sand and his ice may be fussed with it but Blake is my son and any of you wish to harm him you will meet a worse fate than pitch did.” My frustration was getting the better of me and all I want to do is spend time with Blake. I left the pole to have some father son time.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack got back to the ice castle he went to Blake, wanting to see his little boy. Jack had gone to Blake’s room to find his son playing with his black sand and snowflakes. “Hey snowflake, you don’t mind if I join you.” Jack said with is fun in his voice. “Dad, come play with me. Look at what I made before you got here.” Blake with a smile just like his father said holding up a small dragon made with his black sand ice. (A/N I will be calling Blake’s ice black ice but is ice with black sand in it.). “Blake that’s wonderful! Did you get the idea from when Hiccup was over?” Blake responded with a smile and a headshake. Blake has always enjoyed Hiccup’s visits to see his dad. With Hiccup being the king of fall/autumn and Jack being the king of winter they work together often. “Blake why don’t we go out to the field to practice your ice. And If you keep getting better with that, than I will talk to Sandy about helping you with your sand. How does that sound.” Blake loved being under his father but his dad did say that he can only help with is ice but very little with his sand powers. Blake already knew what he was to do with them just not how to use them. Blake found out one night while out with dad when he came across a family. The parents were fighting but agreed to not tell their child. By accident he gave the child a nightmare about her parents fighting. When she woke up the girl went straight to her parents since then the family has been happy and the parents stop fighting. Blake knew that he was supposed to give out nightmares that would help people not make them hide in fear. If there was one thing that Blake hated it was fear, more like who worked with fear Pitch. Jack had made it his job to keep Pitch away from the child at any cost for the fear that Pitch will harm Blake. Jack used fun to help teach Blake about his powers. To help with controlling large amounts of snow they would see who could build the bigger snowman. Jack would come up with different games to play. The father and son play and learned for the rest of the day until Blake tired himself out.

Meanwhile with the Guardians 

The guardians were sitting there processing what Jack, their youngest had told them. He was The King of Winter, Jack had a son, that had the powers of him and Pitch, Jack would not think twice about attacking them if they hurt Blake. What else was he keeping from them?   
A soft winter breeze came through the window and floated in front of Sandy. “Sandy, what is with that snowflake in front of you?” Bunny asked Sandy. Sandy looked up to see not just any snowflake but a messenger snowflake. Sandy had to explain what a messenger snowflake was and its purpose. “Sandy it is clearly meant for you friend what does is say?” North asked the little golden man. After reading the snowflake Sandy told them that it was from Jack and he said “Sorry for running out on you guys. I was a little frustrated that’s all. Sandy, as you know Blake has power over winter and dream sand. The two of us talked and we would like you to help Blake with his sand. I know that is it really nightmare sand, but Blake knows what he is supposed to do just not how. In case that others wonder it is for purpose of good not evil. Please come to the winter castle. You still remember how to get there, right? I suppose since you are still with the others they will want to come as well. They can come but just remember my warning. Tooth may not want to fly and protect her wings since it is really cold here. I mean colder than North’s workshop in a blackout. See you soon King Jack Frost.”   
The others looked to one another and started to get prepared to head to the winter castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will include Rise of the brave tangled dragon with Jack as winter king, Rapunzel as the queen of spring, Hiccup as the King of fall, and Merida as the queen of summer


	4. AN for a new OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Fanfiction. net I had a vote for who Jack will be with and this was the result for that.

This is just an update on Jack’s ship. It seems like OC have won. As much as I like hijack/frostcup, My readers want jack with an oc and I shall give them Jack and OC. here is the OC that will be with Jack let me know what you think of her.

Name: April 

Age: 350

Gender: Female

Species: Arctic Fox Spirit

Hair/ears/tail color: White

Eye color: Green

Normal outfit: long sleeve puppel shrt and jeans and black boots 

Powers/abilities/styles/gifts: control over arctic foxes, able to morph into full fox

Weapon(s): Claws

Personality: Happy-go-lucky, always cheerful unless someone threatens her family or friends. 

Friends/relationships: Married to Jack, Blake is her adopted child friends with the polar bear spirit

Likes: snow, Jack, foxes, Jack, Blake, snow, Jack, to eat rabbits/kangaroos (you can see where this is going), the wind, polar bears, anime 

Dislikes: Pitch, Guardians, heat, moon

Any question ask away


End file.
